Humidifiers are devices for discharging moisture contained in air to raise humidity in the air. Humidifiers may be classified as ultrasonic humidifiers using ultrasonic vibration and natural vaporizing humidifiers in which flowing air contacts moisture to allow the air to contain the moisture.
Korean Patent Publication No. 2012-0136137, the subject matter of which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a humidification air cleaner.
The humidification air cleaner has a suction part in a side surface of an upper case and a discharge part in a top surface of the upper case.
A discharge guide part is disposed in the upper case. The discharge guide part includes a separation bracket, and the separation bracket is screw-coupled to the upper case. A fan is disposed in an upper portion of the separation bracket, and a motor is disposed in a lower portion of the separation bracket.
However, according to the above-described humidification air cleaner, a filter for filtering air is not provided. Thus, the humidified air may smell or may be deteriorated in cleanliness. Additionally, the discharge guide part, on which the fan and motor are installed, may have to be separated from the upper case in order to clean the fan.